Sadness and Teardrop
by Anlee
Summary: Frozen Teardrops, la suite de GW au Japon, revu par moi parce que l'auteur, il a trop bu! Sérieusement... Nous sommes en M.C.  Mars Century , 15ans plus ou moins après la série...


**Titre :** Sadness and Teardrop..

**Auteur :** Ben moi … Anlee…

**Résumer :** après avoir découvert Frozen Teardrops, la « suite » de Gundam Wing, j'étais mécontente de pas mal de détails ! xD… j'ai décidé de revoir tout cela à ma sauce na moi ! Na !

**Rating :** euuuh ! Je mets T parce que je me connais… xD

**Pairing :** surprisseuuh !

**Note : ** Comme j'écris un roman, je ne sais pas dire si mes publications seront au même moment… genre une fois semaine, une fois par jour ( là, faut pas exagérer ! Mdr !), ou une fois par mois ! Je verrai à l'inspiration mais je tenterai d'être régulière suivant l'envie des lecteurs ! Si lecteurs il y aura …oO

Alors : enjoy my friends !

**Prologue**

- Regarde P'pa ! Regarde-moi ! hurlait une petite fille du haut d'un arbre en fleurs.

Son père leva son visage vers le ciel et sourit.

- C'est très bien Angie, murmura-t-il savant pertinemment qu'elle le comprenait de la haut.

L'enfant sourit avant de redescendre en se balançant de branches en branches.

- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, souffla la femme à ses côtés.

L'heureux père ne daigna même pas la regarder.

- Duo… insista-t-elle.

- J'ai signé les papiers du divorce. Que veux-tu de plus ?

- Que tu ne balances pas nos enfants dans la prochaine guerre comme nous l'avons vécu avant eux, s'écria-t-elle d'indignation.

Il la regarda enfin. Hilde était devenue une belle femme même si elle avait gardé sa coupe garçonne d'antan. Elle était aussi devenue un haut dignitaire de L2 en partenariat directement avec le projet Mars et par conséquent, Relena Peacecraft.

- Nos ? Nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfants, Hilde.

Le cœur de la jeune femme de trente ans se tordit. Elle savait parfaitement que cet état de fait était son unique faute.

La petite fille sauta dans les bras de son père, les interrompant.

- M'man, tu m'as vu ?

Hilde sourit tristement.

- Oui, ma chérie. C'était incroyable. Tu es douée.

- Comme Papa m'a appris.

- On va manger une glace ?

La petite se tortilla pour redescendre au sol mais Duo avait du mal à la relâcher. Elle attrapa la main de sa mère en la pressant sans se rendre compte du trouble chez son paternel.

- Hilde…

- Tu me dois bien ça, Duo.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais la referma aussi tôt. Elle avait raison : il lui devait bien après dix ans de vie commune et de sacrifices. Il les regarda se diriger vers le glacier avec appréhension. Il espérait que son ex-femme ne ferait rien contre lui par vengeance ou parce qu'elle croiyait détenir l'unique vérité.

Hilde tenait la main d'Angie avec difficulté. Elle adorait cette enfant comme si elle était la sienne. Devoir se séparer d'elle lui crevait le cœur. Cependant, elle avait conscience que la voix prise par Duo n'était plus la sienne. La pensé de fuir avec la petite la traversa rapidement. Peut-être trouverait-elle l'endroit pour l'abriter et l'empêcher de vivre la nouvelle folie qui menaçait le monde ? Elle soupira libérant ce délire de sa tête. Duo la retrouverait où qu'elle aille ans la galaxie. Les Preventers et Winner la pourchasseraient puis s'assureraient qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais vivre à moins d'une planète d'Angie.

- Pourqoi t'es triste M'man ?

Hilde sortit de ses sombres pensés et regarda l'enfant un moment. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient au milieu de son dos en de toutes fines tresses et ses yeux blancs l'interrogeaient avec curiosité. Habillée d'un pantalon noir simple et d'un t-shirt « Superman » d'avant colonisation, Angie ressemblait tant à son père et si peu à elle.

Hilde s'agenouilla en tentant un sourire. Elle abandonna bien vite.

- Angie, Mamane va devoir partir un long moment.

Le regarde de l'enfant la transperça.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai du travail loin d'ici et…

- T'es pas bien avec moi et papa ?

- On dit « papa et moi »…

Les yeux larmoyants d'Angie lui firent monter les larmes aux siens.

- Si ma chérie, je suis bien avec vous deux mais parfois, les adultes doivent faire des choses qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire.

Angie la dévisagea comme si elle sentait son mensonge.

)- Tu finiras par comprendre, mon ange. En attendant, ton papa sera là.

- Tu reviendras, hein ?

Hilde acquiesça alors qu'elle savait déjà que ce ne serait, sans aucun doute, jamais le cas. Une fois qu'elle aurait quittée L2, Hilde était décidée à ne plus jamais côtoyer la mort.

Hilde acheta la glace puis la ramena à Duo, assit nerveusement sur un banc.

- Tu reviendras, la pressa Angie.

Hilde sourit en lui rendant son câlin, jeta un regard plein d'amertumes à son ex-mari puis partit prendre sa navette en partance de la Terre.

- Faudra la faire revenir, P'pa. Parce qu'elle a pas dit au revoir à «'Ro.

Duo prit sa fille dans ses bras alors que celle-ci sanglotait, sa glace fondant sur sa main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ten'shi. Shiro est un grand garçon.

Angie lécha son cornet en pleurant jusqu'à l'orphelinat Maxwell sous le regard attendri de son père.

- Gundam Sand au rapport !

- Base du Pacifique Sud détruite, Professeur. Je rentre à la maison.

- Sois prudent !

La communication se coupa.

Le Professeur inspecta les rapports de ses collègues. Tout semblait fonctionner correctement.

Il soupira en éteignant son ordinateur personnel. Ils avaient tous pensés que la guerre aurait pris fin, définitivement parlant, à la mort de Dekim Barton et grâce aux peuples qui s'étaient soulevés, quatorze années plus tôt…

Ils avaient échoué.

La nouvelle Ministre de Mars avait perdu l'esprit quelques temps après son placement aux pouvoirs des colonies. Ils n'en connaissaient pas les raisons mais ils en voyaient les conséquences. Les armements étaient revenus de plus en plus nombreux autant sur Terre que dans les colonies anciennes et nouvelles. Oz était ressurgi sur Terre et des rumeurs circulaient sur un groupe appelé White Fang… Du déjà-vu en somme.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Le Professeur leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant qui lui souriait avec affection.

- Je te croyais sur l'un des tes satellites miniers.

L'homme grimaça amusé.

- C'est étudié pour…. (son visage redevint sérieux) Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de nous réunir ?

Le Professeur hésita. Une réunion signifiait le commencement de la Mission MII. Pourtant au vu des avancés des armés terrestres, il savait qu'il était grand temps.

- Quand ?

- Demain soir. Une navette vous prendra les uns après les autres jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Le Professeur hocha la tête. Ça lui laissait le temps de préparer leurs départs.

- Bon ! J'y vais. Je dois encore trouver Shini.

- Shini ? s'étonna le Professeur.

L'autre leva les mains.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur les raisons de son choix. Je crois que la Lune lui a fait perdre la tête…

Un micro-sourire se dessina sur le visage du Professeur.

- Si l'original l'apprend… Il faut que je vois ça !

Son collègue éclata de rire en sortant du bureau. Le Professeur se tourna vers la vitre sans teinte dans son dos. En bas, une jeune fille s'entrainait sous les directives de son Mentor personnel. Son propre protégé entra et se joignit à la leçon.

En les regardant apprendre à se battre, il eut un pincement au cœur.

L'Histoire se répétait.

Malgré toutes ses croyances de jeunesse qu'il avait gardé précieusement, il commençait à penser que ses anciens adversaires avaient, peut-être, eu une part de vérité dans leurs discours de destruction.

La guerre faisait partir intégrale des Humains. Ils avaient tenté de leur apprendre à chérir la paix. Ça n'avait pas suffi !

Mais comment croire en cet idéal quand sa première défenderesse lui tournait le dos ?

A suivre…

Des réclamations ? des avis ? des envies : Mails ou Reviews… xD Je vous attends !


End file.
